


永无之浪

by Depressed



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Darkening of Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 一个哪儿都不对的原作向（？）呆龙单箭头露露。Luthien is a free elf~





	

露西恩·缇努维尔在她漫长而短暂的生命里，从未见到浪花漫过明霓国斯的石墙。

当然，她的确听过海浪的故事，辛达王的足迹遍布西贝尔兰，而雅凡娜的侍女存在于一亚之初。如果没有他们所讲的故事，她就要相信环带里春夏秋的循环是阿尔达的全部，而她的命运就像纺织机上的线一样，掌握在自己手中了。

“……我们在草原上走，欧罗米阁下的号角声响彻四野，黑暗生物莫不退避。但是在第一百一十三天的下午，前一刻天还是晴的，后一刻风就吹起来，下了很大的雪，淹没了帐篷和篝火和纳哈尔的半身。那个时候，芬威说，即使是乌欧牟大人的海浪，也不会比这雪更……”

穿着松垮的睡袍，银发君王坐在女儿床头，话音里含着笑意。

“您又要讲芬威阁下的坏话了。”露西恩躲进被子里，只有两只眼睛在外面，眨呀眨的，“单是今天晚上的故事里，他就说了三次去维林诺的路太长啦，问了两次为什么不能坐巨鹰呜呜呜地飞过去，还有六次，抱怨纳哈尔的脚步扬起沙子，把他的脸都弄脏了。”

“芬威总是急于求成。”埃卢·庭葛用最严肃的语气说。

“就像您总是迷路一样？”露西恩眼睛一弯，整个人都缩进被子里去。

“这是……动机和结果都不同的事。”庭葛高深莫测地回答。和迈雅的婚姻教给他，当遇到不愿深谈的话题时，大可摆出一副严肃深沉的表情，回答点不明所以的话。所以直到他说完这句，才想起来自己还有作为父亲的权威可以利用，“最后一个问题，然后你就去睡觉吧。”

露西恩仔细研究庭葛眉间皱起的每一道纹路，直到确定了皱紧的眉和抿起的唇中都只有无奈，并不包含愤怒，才咯咯笑出声来。蔓栊树的花朵落在她发间，细碎的白花混在细碎的笑声里。

“您说到海浪。”她抓紧自己的最后一个机会，“请给我讲讲吧！”

她不记得父亲是如何回答她的，埃尔达的记忆如青春般永驻，但那一件事，那特定的一件事，像是水面的倒影，大抵能看见个形状，离近了就在波纹里模糊着消失了，只留下一些似是而非的回响。

“我丢了件东西。”于是，她对戴隆说。

“什么？”歌手问。

“浪花。”精灵少女回答，期待戴隆明白她的用意。她的歌手通晓语言和音乐的学问，所以露西安认为，向这样一个人说明拍在礁石上的海浪般消融无痕的事，是可以用模糊些的词汇的。

她的歌手笑了笑，笑容里有多瑞亚斯澄澈的月光，永不老去的诗人笑着看她：“请允许我为你歌唱——唱一首关于海水的歌吧。”

于是多瑞亚斯的公主听到北方的故事：云在黑夜里悄然漫上来，遮住月光与石头后面食人妖的脚印，也遮住奥克刀剑的反光。有红色灼热的液体在清冷的沙滩上蔓延开，直到天明时分，搏杀的声音终于停下。海浪，她所好奇却从未亲见的海浪，那时一视同仁地打在精灵和黑暗生物无生气的脸上。

“这……是一首悲伤的歌。”她皱着眉头说。

“你不应该皱眉，因为这是多瑞亚斯——没有忧愁和死亡的赐福之地。”她的歌手劝慰她，“东方被伤毁的土地上，唯一未经魔苟斯侵犯的土地。相比于同族，我们的命运可以称得上是……”

她突然不想再听下去了。

“我们来跳舞吧！”她说，“你答应过我的……伴着那首晨曦的颂歌！”

踏着环带内唯一朽烂的事物——落叶，少女与诗人翩翩起舞，脚步轻盈而欢快。金色的光辉落下去，银色的升起来，他们似乎不知道疲劳，不知道厌倦，不知道世界正日益苍老。

也不知道更广袤的阿尔达之中，永无尽头的血与火。

血与火暂时停留在环带外，但拉长的影子已经慢慢映进来了，不，没有影子，因为没有光。

那一刻，光消失了。

惶然中，露西安走到母亲的身旁去。火把在呼喝声中亮起来，灰衣的王独坐在石座上，影子在明暗不定的火光里拉长。

“妈妈，我很怕。”她凑在母亲耳边说。

“怕什么，我的露西安？”母亲向她笑一笑，容色仍然明亮动人，“有更高的意志在我们之上。点燃光，然后歌唱吧。多瑞亚斯仍然美丽如往昔。”

美丽安向丈夫遥遥致礼，携着女儿的手走到森林里去。

“你听到什么？”她问。

“什么都没有，我的母亲，什么都没有。”她的呼吸快得像是奔跑过了，声音因激烈的情绪而震颤。

“你得真的去听才行。”美丽安说，“听啊，我的女儿，多瑞亚斯的公主！听这森林的声音，听这世间一切的声音，听你心的声音！”

露西安独自走在森林里。

树枝，石头和根茎都向她伸出手，拽她到土地里去，她闻到晚露和晨霜的气味。一朵金色的小花从不可见的高处打着旋落下来，坠在她手心里，亮出一点纤细的光。

“听我的声音啊，缇努维尔。”他说。

“你是谁？”她问。

“我是你所期待的一切。”他回答。她想问更多的事，但那光点很快消散了，她回到黑暗里。

露西安独自奔跑。

她缀着无数宝石的鞋在地上磕碰，在每一个脚印里掉下一颗，洒下一路不会熄灭的亮色。少女轻盈的脚步声里，树枝折断，吱嘎作响，头碰到树枝时，则有落叶飘零的沙沙声，但再没有鸟鸣虫吟，野兽的咆哮和马匹的低嘶。森林似乎是死了，或者往好处想，或许是睡着了吧。

“妈妈——您能看见什么？”她的裙子在惊惶中扯破了，少女提着裙角，赤足踏在长草中，颤声问道。

“我看到海浪，海水漫过破碎的明霓国斯。”微不可闻的声音叹着气。

露西安应该是能听到的，但那时笛声响起来。她的足迹中的每一颗宝石都在发光，发着激烈或温柔或黯淡的光，而音乐在这光里旋转蜿蜒，缠绕在她身旁。

“与我和歌吧，我的公主。”笛声说，“这里是永远宁静而美丽的多瑞亚斯，我将与你在歌声中等待新的光辉。”

“我不能拒绝多瑞亚斯的命运。”露西安说，她放声歌唱，歌声和笛声交织在一起，就像织锦里交缠的两股线一样，贯穿千洞石窟的每一个角落。灯在她身周亮起来，而泉水的淙淙声也和鸣着。她歌唱星光与星光下的湖泊，歌唱劈开黑暗的瓦尔妲之剑，与鼓起的风能吹散一切云雾的曼威羽翼。夜莺在她脚下起舞，重复她的歌词。

一颗颗地，星辰终于劈开重重迷雾，而矫健的精灵乐师握着笛子从树梢落下，脚尖一点地，落在她身前对她微笑：“多瑞亚斯美丽的公主啊，我愿意和你歌唱这永不结束的夏日，请……”

可我不想只做灰精灵的公主。

语言坠在她的舌尖上，埃卢·庭葛的女儿不能这样说，灰精灵的公主不能这样说，她有她的命运，命运坠在她的舌尖上。

夜莺飞起来，她的脚步如夜莺般轻灵，只是一转眼的功夫，她就已经从戴隆眼前消失了。

“我恐怕要暂时失去您了，我的公主。”

音乐家与诗人忧伤地叹口气，开始谱一作新的诗篇。毕竟，环带阻隔了一切黑暗，而他们是不死的埃尔达一族，他们有一亚之间所余的所有时间——比起已经度过的那些，可以说是无穷无尽的时间。

只有灵感是转瞬即逝的，戴隆那时想。

戴隆一直是这样想的，直到他听见“缇努维尔”以一种粗糙得多的口音说出来，而说这话的是一个苍老疲惫而脆弱的凡人。后世的传说里，她翩然起舞，而那凡人笨拙追随。那人唤她为缇努维尔，而她爱他超过爱她的父母，国家，甚至她本人的生命。

但传说尚未开始，现在她和那人类相拥在林荫地的树丛间，她白色的衣裙上映着皎洁的月光。

她将懂得何为苍老与遗忘，永夏而永生的多瑞亚斯，也会在残垣间烙下海水和死亡的足迹——一双在影子里窥视这对热恋情侣的眼睛说，很久之后，又似是不忍地闭上了。

_END_


End file.
